1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to SUSPENSION SYSTEMS and more particularly pertains to a new BEAR BAG SYSTEM for PROTECTING A SUPPLY OF FOOD WHILE CAMPING.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of SUSPENSION SYSTEMS is known in the prior art. More specifically, SUSPENSION SYSTEMS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art SUSPENSION SYSTEMS include U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,109 to Hokoana, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,942 to Tzavaras; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,217 to Smernoff; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,915 to Hall, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,131 to Mogil; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,062 to Burgeson.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new BEAR BAG SYSTEM. The inventive device includes a length of nylon rope having opposing free ends. A bag of rocks is securable to one of the free ends of the length of nylon rope. Two supplemental bags are provided for storing food. Two lengths of curtain cord adjustably couple the supplemental bags with respect to the length of nylon cord.
In these respects, the BEAR BAG SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the protection of a supply of food while camping.